


just a little misunderstanding

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [12]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fight and Makeup, Jealousy, Jonas trying to be a good friend, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “We’re not fighting,” Matteo responded with a twist in his lip and a spike in his voice like he was offended that they would even consider it. “We’re just having a- a disagreement.”“Adisagreement?” Jonas repeated.“Yeah, a disagreement.”or the one where david and matteo fight in front of the boys but then work it out





	just a little misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt:   
Hello :) I just spend my morning reading all of your stories. You're an amazing writer 😍 I'm wondering, could you maybe write something about the first time davenzi fights in front of the boys (nothing too serious) and the boys panic because /its davenzi, they dont fight and why are you not cuddeling?/ or something like that? 😉❤
> 
> you can find the original works [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/186664000888/hello-i-just-spend-my-morning-reading-all-of) and [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/186712347483/i-love-angst-and-then-talking-and-making-up-so) :)

David and Matteo sauntered into the party thirty minutes late; already irritated, annoyed, and generally unamused with each other; and split off immediately. Their pinched faces and exasperated body language said that they had gotten into something on their way over from wherever they had been. It looked like they had been interrupted halfway through but weren’t going to drag the rest of the party into whatever they were… discussing. David started looking for Leonie and Sara to greet them with a sour smile as soon as he got out of Matteo’s earshot, and Matteo headed right into the kitchen to get a drink like the physical embodiment of an eye roll.

Carlos and Jonas exchanged glances, both saying something _what’s wrong with them_ through their eyes and shared experience. Abdi stared at where he could see the silhouette of Matteo in the kitchen with his hands on the counter, looking at an island filled with empty bottles. He joined the boys against up in the corner of the main room after he seemed to gather himself together and grabbed a drink. “What’s up, boys?” He greeted with a smile that was on the other side of forced.

Another glance exchanged. This time saying _should we ask_. Jonas shrugged, and Abdi looked at the space to the right of Carlos’ ear, expecting him to say something about it first.

Matteo took a drink and looked suspiciously between the three of them. “What?” he asked after another second of silence between them, another second of everyone waiting to mention the elephant in the room.

“Everything okay?” Jonas asked slowly, carefully.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Matteo responded, shaking his head and leaning against the wall up close to Jonas’ arm, like he was trying to crawl behind him, like he was trying to get some sort of physical comfort without asking for it.

“You just seem…” Jonas shrugged and looked at Carlos, who was conveniently looking up at the ceiling.

“Seem what?” Matteo scoffed.

“You and David fighting? You’re usually all over each other,” Abdi interjected.

Carlos looked at him with wide eyes and open palms. “Dude,” he said quietly but with a lot of feeling.

Matteo stared at him.

“What? It’s true,” Abdi shrugged.

“We’re not fighting,” Matteo responded with a twist in his lip and a spike in his voice like he was offended that they would even consider it. “We’re just having a- a disagreement.”

“A _disagreement_?” Jonas repeated.

“Yeah, a disagreement.”

Carlos and Jonas looked at each other again and silently agreed that yeah, they were going to talk about it. “What about?” Carlos asked with a forced casualness and a sip of his beer.

“Why does it matter?” Matteo rolled his eyes and shoved his hand in his pocket, burrowing himself further behind Jonas. Jonas didn’t want to mention that Matteo curling himself behind him was the reason it kind of mattered.

Jonas frowned. “We’re just-“ _worried_ “-curious.”

Matteo sighed and thumped his head on the wall behind him. “David thinks that our neighbor on the floor below is, like, interested in me or whatever. He thinks we flirt or some shit.”

“Is he?”

“No,” Matteo spat out quickly. “He knows I have a boyfriend,” he added after a second.

“That doesn’t mean he’s not into you,” Carlos pointed out.

“Yeah,” Jonas agreed. “Plenty of people flirt with people who have significant others,” he said with a nose twitch and a sour look. Everyone pretends they don’t see him looking over at Hanna.

“Whatever,” Matteo says, looking at the floor. “Doesn’t give him the right to be a dick. Can’t we talk about something else?”

They all move on and ignore Matteo leeching off of Jonas’ heat, sneaking glances at where David is laughing at Sara’s bad jokes.

Jonas ends up running into David while he’s waiting in the hallway to use the bathroom. He thinks there are people making out in there, or getting high. He decides to give them a few minutes just to be polite before he starts knocking on the door again. “Hey, man. You good?” He asks as he holds his fist.

David greets him back with a small smile. “Yeah, yeah. All good. Someone in there?” He points to the bathroom. Jonas just rolls his eyes and nods like that was all he needed to explain his plight.

They stand in a weird silence for a second. David is looking at the floor, no doubt feeling whatever is going on between them, and Jonas is working up the nerve to say something that’s not completely stupid. He thinks he maybe wouldn’t have had that fourth beer if he knew he was going to have to have this talk tongiht. “So, uh,” he starts with his words jumbled in his throat. “Everything good? With, uh- well, you know.”

“Huh? Oh, um, yeah, I guess. We’re good, just-“ David runs his hand through his hair. “Just not seeing eye to eye on something, taking a breather, I guess.”

“Matteo said you were being a dick,” Jonas blurts out before he can stop himself, before he can stop the part of him that wants demands answers for the way his best friend’s lip has been sticking out all night, before he realizes that right now he’s the one being the dick.

David just laughs at the way Jonas’ eyes go wide, and he goes to cover his mouth with a mumbled apology. “Yeah, he told me the same. Don’t worry about it.”

“He said he wasn’t interested, if that helps.”

“I would hope he’s not,” David said with a smile that said he’s finding Jonas’ stuttering his way through this amusing in some way but like he was also thinking about ways to get the downstairs neighbor evicted by the end of the month. “But he’s still got his head up his ass right now, so.” He shrugs.

Jonas nods because he knows that feeling. “Matteo’s just not good at it, ya know?”

“At what?”

“Knowing when people, like, like him, I guess, and like, talking about feelings. He still asks if he’s my best friend every time he’s drunk. And, he needed all of us to help him text you back.”

“Yeah,” David says, looking at the floor. “Yeah,” he repeats quieter to himself like he was making a decision. “You don’t have to worry about us, you know. We’re fine. We’ll talk, like I said, just a breather.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I know.”

“Okay, cool,” David nods. “I’m gonna-“ He makes a gesture back down the hall, trying to find a polite way to escape this conversation, and Jonas just raises his beer to say goodbye.

David looked for him after his conversation with Jonas, and found him sitting outside on the curb. “Hey,” David greeted as he sat down on the front stoop next to Matteo.

Matteo looked over and nodded. He took another drag of his cigarette and looked back out at the street.

“You okay?” David asked with his _I’m worried but don’t want to annoy you with it_ smile that Matteo usually found sweet, usually made him feel like he was being packaged up in a box with _fragile_ marked on the side. Right now it just made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he wanted to say he wasn’t a kid.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Just wanted a second,” he added after a second to make sure David wouldn’t worry, the little smile burning behind his eyelids, because even if he was a little prickly, he wasn’t trying to be a dick. Not right now at least.

“Oh, can I stay?”

Matteo looked over, and David was leaning back on the heels of his hands with an eyebrow cocked up. “Course, yeah.”

They sat in silence that Matteo wouldn’t necessarily describe as uncomfortable as much as he would say it was waiting. Waiting for what, he didn’t know. He pictured screaming and insults and jabs made where they weren’t supposed to, but also tears and apologies and hugs. He imagined some things in between there too, but the cold air and the distant base line from an open window upstairs was making him feel something for the dramatics tonight.

“I ran into Jonas earlier,” David said after a minute. Matteo hummed. “He said you called me a dick.”

“Yeah, he told me you said I had my head up my ass,” Matteo watched him out of the corner of his eye and blew smoke out of his nose.

They held eye contact for a second, seeing who was going to break it first, who was going to _break_. But before that happened, they both burst out laughing at the same time. Matteo’s chuckle came from somewhere deep in his gut, like he was almost surprised to hear it, and David’s eyebrows were lifted and his laugh high like he was feeling the same.

“God, we’re a pair, aren’t we,” David said, sitting up and close to Matteo.

Matteo wiped at his eye and stubbed out the end of his cig. “The best pair, though.”

“Yeah,” David smiled and scrunched his nose. “The best.” He hummed again and looked over at the streetlight down the block. “I’m sorry, by the way. For being a dick. I know you’re not flirting with whatever his name is. I was just having a long day.”

“And you hate him.”

“Yeah, a little bit. I do,” David admitted with a shrug that said _what can you do_.

“I’m sorry, too. For, like, egging you on, I guess,” Matteo said. “You know I would never do something like that to you, right? I don’t even talk to the guy except for when we pass each other in the stairs. He thinks my name is Martin.”

“I know that. I know you would- Wait, he thinks your name is Martin?” David pressed himself into Matteo’s side.

“Yeah,” Matteo put his head on David’s shoulder and snuggled in close. “I think he heard me wrong when we were first introduced, and it’s been too long to correct him now.”

The boys watch later David presses a drink into Matteo’s hand and whispers something into his ear. Matteo smiles, and Jonas knows they’ll be just fine.


End file.
